When they are in love
by Serrye
Summary: Sequel to 'That's what people do'. Duo&Trowa pairing. Duo POV. After Duo gets home from his meeting with Heero, he reflects on some interesting feelings. Yaoi people! nothing smutty, just some bad language and implied violence. 2x3


When they are in love

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters I just love writing about them, so just read and enjoy! ^_^

Duo winced at the pain in his shoulder as he pushed the door open. He staggered into the apartment drunkenly, his body swayed causing him to fall against the wall, his head knocking against it hard "Fuck!" he cursed, slumping against the wall and clutching his head with both hands, leaving the door to swing shut behind him.

He hurt all over, the fresh cuts and bruises on his face and mouth made his skin sting. He could taste blood, poking at the broken skin of his gums and cheek with is tongue; he adjusted stiffly, resting back against the wall and dropping his hands with a sigh. Trying to stop the room from spinning by scowling at the ceiling through the darkness. He supressed the bitter chuckle that bubbled inside of his chest, shrugging off his jacket and kicking off his boots slowly. He was such a fool. A real grade 'A' idiot. Almost a year wasted on that prick! How could he have kidded himself for so long?

He really thought that tonight would have turned out differently, he had convinced himself that this time Heero would accept the blame and things would get better, but as usual, things had gone from bad to worse by the time they had downed a bottle of whiskey between them. Only this time, Duo had thrown the first punch. He smiled at that thought. He wasn't proud of it, but he just snapped. Heero could call him whatever he wanted, verbally abuse him until he was blue in the face for all he cared, but not Trowa. Trowa was different and he wouldn't stand by and listen to Heero shoot him down. "Fucking bastard" Duo snorted, shaking his head viciously at the ceiling. He flinched when the hall light clicked on, blinding him for a moment.

"Duo?" Trowa's voice made him smile, his eyes drifted to the corner of the wall, waiting for the tall man to come into view. Hearing his socked feet pad gently against the carpet. Violet eyes raked up from the floor. Drinking Trowa in, Duo's head swirled at the sight; tartan cotton pants riding low on his hips, his torso covered by a white long sleeved t-shirt that clung deliciously to Trowa's strong arms and wide shoulders. Duo frowned when he saw the horrified look on Trowa's face. His green eyes wide and scanning over him quickly. Duo blushed, watching Trowa step towards him, his long slender fingers touched his jaw gently.

Duo grinned up at him "Hey Trowa!" the whiskey raging through him, making him bold and silly; he tittered, brushing his fingers across Trowa's chest. His hand tingling from the warmth of the firm body beneath it, "Duo what happened?" Trowa questioned searching Duo's face with concern but Duo was lost, those eyes, they always seemed so vivid, so deep and hypnotic. His chest ruffled making him sigh in his haze. "Where are you hurt?" Trowa asked, his tone tight, his eyes narrowing. Duo blinked in confusion, watching Trowa's jaw clench "What did he do to you?" he growled, balling his fists, his body trembling while he looked into Duo's eyes. Duo gave a quiet laugh, Trowa was so cute when he got protective, and it made Duo feel strangely important. "Down boy" Duo grinned, patting Trowa's chest gently, pausing when he felt the sudden tension in Trowa's body.

Duo went cold, he hated himself for putting Trowa through this, to see Trowa seething in front of him was agonising. This strong, brilliant, compassionate man being dragged down to his level was heart breaking. He didn't deserve to be reduced by what Heero had done. Duo reached his hand up, stroking Trowa's cheek with the back of his fingers "Don't get mad Tro'… You're better than that… Don't sink to his level" Duo urged sadly, watching Trowa's shocked expression, his shoulders dropped and he breathed with a frown, visibly deflating, forcing himself to calm down. He placed a slender hand onto Duo's uninjured shoulder, searching the American's face with sad eyes "Let's get you cleaned up" he said gently, helping Duo to the bathroom.

They both sank into routine, this had happened enough times for them to carry on blindfolded. Trowa sat Duo down on the closed toilet seat, sideways on, helping him out of his shirt. Duo sank back against the bathroom wall, resting an arm on the back of the toilet. He watched Trowa silently, his violet eyes lidding in his drunken swirl, gazing at his friend with a soft smile. Trowa rolled up his sleeves revealing his strong, olive skinned forearms. Duo bit his swollen lip, his gaze falling to Trowa's slim waist and firm backside. He felt his pulse race, his skin tingling.

He wasn't sure exactly when he had fallen for Trowa, but he had, hard. There was so much about him that was easy to love. He was gentle but strong at the same time. He always knew exactly what Duo needed and was there for him without fail. Not many people would open their home and nurse you back from oblivion, and to top it all off, he was so handsome that it made Duo ache in the worse possible way.

Duo blinked, his face flushing when Trowa crouched in front of him, frowning up at him, his emerald eyes searching his face. "Huh?" Duo questioned when he realised Trowa had asked him something that he had completely missed. Trowa's brows knitted for a moment, reaching a hand up to move Duo's bangs from his eyes "I said, where are you hurting?" Trowa repeated patiently. Duo snorted, the whiskey had numbed most of the pain this time but it was making him lose himself in Trowa

'_Get a hold of yourself, Maxwell!'_ he scolded himself, shrugging at Trowa half-heartedly "Face and ribs I guess" he mumbled, hypnotised by the gold flecks that sparkled from Trowa's irises. Duo's breath hitched when Trowa pressed a wash cloth against his swollen cheek, the warmth feeling good against his aching jaw. Duo sat watching silently while Trowa bathed the dried blood from his face and knuckles, seeing the concern in Trowa's face made his heart melt. Trowa was so caring and understanding, he was always there to pick up the pieces and to offer comfort when it was needed. It burnt straight through to Duo's soul.

Heero was nothing like Trowa. He was cold, angry and callus. Duo had no idea why Heero was so bitter, but he knew now that he didn't deserve to be his punching bag anymore. He couldn't take the fighting. There was only pain when he was with Heero, and Duo had pieced his broken heart together for the last time. The truth was that Heero could never compare to Trowa. He never stood a chance. Hell, if he thought that there was ever a chance to be with Trowa then Duo would have snatched him up years ago. But there wasn't, so here he was, pining like a lovesick school boy.

"What happened?" Trowa asked him quietly making Duo jolt, he blinked lazily, suddenly feeling exhausted. The alcohol making him crave sleep. He heaved a heavy sigh, he may as well tell Trowa what had really been going on, "Heero was cheatin' on me with Quatre" he answered simply, his eyes on the floor, he felt Trowa pause, looking at him in shock, lowering the cloth from Duo's face "He thought I didn't know… But I figured it out after the first time I took him back… Found one of Quatre's cufflinks on the fuckin' bedroom floor" he explained sadly, his mouth twisting in disgust, the admission making his chest hurt. Trowa sat back on his heels frowning at Duo "You've known all this time?" he questioned in disbelief, watching Duo closely.

"Yeah" Duo sighed "Just didn't wanna face up to it I guess" he snorted bitterly, feeling truly pathetic. Trowa shook his head, slowly absorbing the words "Why didn't you say anything?" he asked tightly, his body tense. Duo looked down at his hands with a bitter smile "I did… That's why he hit me" Duo replied making Trowa blink in confusion, he shook his head, shaking off his rage "Not to Heero, to me" he said to Duo urgently, placing a hand on Duo's knee.

Duo's eyes shot up, searching Trowa's face in surprise. They stared at one another for a moment _'How could I? You'd have thought I was a loser for taking him back'_ Duo berated himself, his throat tightening "Wouldn't have made a difference" he whispered sadly. Trowa's eyes narrowed, his jaw clenching "I could have done something" he mused aloud, making Duo smile, "You punchin' out Heero, would have just made it worse" he chuckled, his heart fluttering at the thought of Trowa fighting for him. Trowa snorted, scowling at the floor "Would have made me feel better" he muttered making Duo laugh, he flinched when his ribs ached "My knight in shinin' armour" he tittered patting Trowa's hand affectionately.

Trowa rose to his feet, washing the blood from the cloth. Duo rested against the wall, sighing quietly. _'Man, you got it bad'_ he teased himself. When did he become so pathetic? Falling in love with his best friend was one thing but feeling sappy over the guy was something that had never happened to him before. Maybe it was the booze? He was under no illusions that Trowa was completely out of his league. How could someone so wonderful love a street brat like him? Trowa deserved the best, and that just wasn't Duo, but that didn't stop him dreaming.

It didn't stop the craving, the aching, the hunger that burnt through him. The need to reach out and touch his handsome face, to run his fingers through his hair, to wrap himself in those strong arms and kiss his beautiful lips. Duo felt his heart sink, the pain of knowing that he would never get to do any of those things made his entire body numb. To have to lock these feelings inside of himself made him want to cry.

"You can stay as long as you need to" Trowa said to him quietly, making Duo's eyes widen, a smile spread across his lips, watching Trowa with hopeful eyes. His green eyes were downcast as he wrung out the cloth and pulled the plug, watching the blood tinted water drain away. "Really?" Duo questioned wringing his fingers hopefully. Trowa looked at him with a small smile "Of course" he nodded making Duo beam "Thank's Tro'" he blushed up at him. Trowa's eyes searched his for a moment before his smile faded "Come on, let's get you to bed" he said gently, holding his hand out to Duo.

Duo took Trowa's hand, his blush burning as Trowa's warmth sent a bolt through him. Trowa pulled him to his feet, the sudden movement making him sway and stumble forward. Trowa caught him, blinking they stood chest to chest. Duo felt his stomach tighten, he swallowed hard, Trowa's proximity made his heart skip, the scent of spiced apple made Duo's mouth water, feeling dizzy with excitement he just couldn't control himself. Duo tilted his chin, brushing his lips against Trowa's, his violet eyes searching green depths, pleading silently.

Duo's heart sank when Trowa turned his head "Duo, you're drunk" he whispered, his eyes closing as his jaw clenched. Duo's stomach knotted, he felt sick, the rejection made him hurt all over. He looked away, ashamed of himself. The stabbing inside his chest was suffocating. He withdrew into himself, allowing Trowa to help him to the guest bedroom, where he had been sleeping. He felt like lead, his body suddenly foreign and numb.

Trowa sat him on the bed after helping him out of his jeans. He checked his ribs while Duo stared at the floor, his eyes lidded and glassy. Those hands were torchering him. Taunting his very soul while they soothed over his skin; making his heart constrict with every touch. He couldn't breathe, the misery inside of him was too much.

"Nothing feels broken" Trowa said to him gently, those baneful hands retracting slowly. Duo nodded, disinterested, "I'm sorry, Trowa" he heard himself say, his eyes searching the carpet blankly. "For what?" Trowa questioned, placing a hand on Duo's knee from where he knelt beside the bed. Duo screwed his eyes shut, forcing away the urge to cry _'This is so fucked up!' _he screamed at himself, taking a shaky breath "I never meant to drag you into this mess" he explained quietly, feeling Trowa's gentle fingers lift his chin, Duo's eyes shot open meeting Trowa's gaze silently, feeling his thumb stroke against his cheek. "You didn't… Get some sleep Duo, you look exhausted" Trowa encouraged gently. Duo's heavy eyelids drooped, letting Trowa lay him down and pull the covers over him.

Duo closed his eyes relaxing against the mattress; the room swayed gently, the alcohol dragging him into a slumber. He felt Trowa stroke his bangs away from his face and kiss his forehead softly "Goodnight Duo" he whispered before walking to the door. Duo fought his eyes to open a slither, seeing Trowa click off the light "Thank's for taking care of me Tro'... I'm sorry…" he muttered sleepily in the darkness, wrestling with himself to open his eyes, to say the words, to do something, he didn't want to be alone, he wanted Trowa to stay with him, to hold him. "No problem, stop apologising" he heard Trowa reply as Duo's eyes drifted closed, he heard to door click shut as he let out a sigh "…I'm sorry, I love you" He breathed as his body plummeted into sleep.


End file.
